Lovesick Fool
by UnpresentedDark
Summary: Songfic.SwanQueen. After a huge fight with Regina, Emma doesn't want to continue the relationship and decides to leave Storybrooke. The song is Lovesick Fool by The Cab.
1. Lovesick Fool

Emma hesitantly brought her hand up and knocked on the white-finished door of the mayor's mansion. Nervously, she shuffled her feet as she forced herself to hold a decent stature despite her racing heart. She forced back the salty tears that had already begun to form in her eyes as she eyed the gold numbers '108' on the door before her.

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing the brunette. Regina was wearing a gray pencil skirt, along with a white button down shirt accompanied with a black blazer. Emma lifted her chin slightly to see the distraught expression sprawled on Regina's face. Her eyes were bloodshot from clearly having been crying, sobbing more so. Her hair stuck to her wet, tear stained cheeks. The two stared silently at each other for a moment.

_Who are you? You're looking like a stranger  
You were once my love and my savior  
Now I'm left with nothing but your makeup  
On my pillow_

"Emma," Regina finally quipped, voice rigid and cracking slightly. She gripped the doorknob of the door tightly with her right hand, holding it wide open. Emma let out a heavy breath, shaky from the fight between her and her tears. "I'm leaving town," she spoke up softly, voice barely above a whisper. Regina's mouth fell open ajar slightly, "What?" She questioned while slightly leaning forward, a tear racing down her cheek. Clearly, she had no intentions of holding her dignity in any form at the moment.

_And I can't sleep, the pills they never helped  
Tried counting sheep, still hurts like hell  
I can't believe this rose has lost its red  
And its petals_

"Emma, I-" she began, her voice catching even more so than before, but was cut off by Emma. "What happened between us…" the blonde shook her head and turned looked away for a moment, her bottom lip folding as she bit down on it slightly. "We can't fix this, this time," she eyed Regina again, the brunette trying to speak up, but finding no words.

_Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me?  
If I said I wished you the best, I was lying_

Emma searched Regina's face for an emotion, but to no avail. Even though her eyes were bloodshot with tears, she wore no expression. The blonde's breath caught as she tried to talk again. "I'm sorry," she said softly, a tear finally escaping the prison in her eye. It fell to the corner of her mouth, but she ignored it.

_Where'd you go?  
You said you'll never leave me  
All alone, my heart is barely beating  
Like a ghost you haunt me every day that you're gone_

Emma slowly turned on her heel and began to walk down the steps from the platform before the doorway. "What about Henry?" A distraught voice came from behind her which made her heart fall to her stomach. She felt a knot in her throat as she forced back more vigorous tears and turned to look at Regina; who had stepped forward slightly to the edge of the door. The brunette folded her arms over her chest, her heart tearing apart in her chest, "Don't go Emma."

_I'm not the same  
Now something went missing  
There's a cage, it feels like a prison  
Here, I'll stay until you come back home (home)_

Emma began to speak up, but ended up biting her tongue. She'd never seen the woman before her so broken before. Her body was shaking and her legs were beginning to wobble, so she stepped forward towards Regina to regain some balance in a new position. It didn't help though, being closer to the distraught woman made her shake even more and her heart ache.

_Waking up just brings me down (down)  
Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (nowhere to be found)  
And my bed is half empty not half full  
I'd rather live with broken bones  
Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool_

"Regina…" her throat was tight and every word felt like agony, "that fight… that fight was worse than ever before." Finally, a few tears raced down her cheeks as she stepped forward again. "I can't do that again…this again… it would break me... you were someone I didn't know!" Her voice began to fill with a stern tone, which made the mayor cringe slightly, "It's like… it's like you were some Evil Queen for God's sake!"

The brunette's heart raced even quicker, so much so, she could feel it in her chest. '**Some Evil Queen**', she thought to herself. Her heart shattered as she repeated the words over and over again in her head.

_Like a lovesick fool_

"I'm so sorry, Emma," the brunette stepped down and walked slowly towards the blonde. She latched her hands onto Emma's biceps and squeezed making Emma lose her breath for a moment. "I never meant to hurt you… like this… Emma… don't go," she began to sob, only forming the words in between her frequent sobs, "don't leave me… please... I love you."

_Like a lovesick fool_

Emma froze as Regina fell against her chest sobbing, her hand resting now on the blonde's chest; reluctantly, she brought her arms around the small frame of the brunette, holding her closer with each sob. She shook, her mind racing, but she could only make out one thought for sure.

'**Don't leave her, she loves you.**' Emma thought to herself, as sobs quaked throughout Regina's body. "Ok," Emma finally choked out, as she rested her chin atop of the brunette head. "I won't leave you," she squeezed her eyes shut as her own tears feel into Regina's hair, "I love you too…" She held Regina tighter, as the two stood in front of the mansion, Emma continued repeating the words, "I won't leave you."

_Like a lovesick fool_


	2. Disloyal

**Written by my girlfriend AnotherDeadBlonde**

Emma strolled into the Mayoral Mansion.

It had been a long day at work. Filled with teenage pranksters, a robbery, and Archie's dog Pongo catching a cat up Main Street – twice – the blonde kicked off her shoes and slid the red leather jacket over her shoulder. She hung it on the coat rack that Regina nagged her to buy.

She undid her pony tail slowly, letting her nails trail through her long locks. Her gaze fell upon Regina; sitting on the couch with her bare feet on the coffee table, a glass of her famous apple cider in her hand.

"You're late." She mumbled, bringing the glass to her red lips.

"I know sweetie. Work got hectic." Emma leaned down to kiss her girlfriend.

Regina shifted her head so Emma got a mouth full of hair. Her cheeks glimmered softly off the roaring fire as her dark eyes lifted to Emma's. "Work? Or a certain … _writer_?" The Mayor quipped.

She slammed the crystal glass onto the table before rising to her feet. "At least have the decency not to lie to my face Emma Swan!"

The Sheriff's eyes widened. "What?!" she exclaimed, following her girlfriend into the kitchen. "Don't scream, Henry's asleep." Regina said in a surprisingly calm manner.

Emma walked in front of the Mayor; she leaned against the counter gently, raising her fingers to Regina chin to look into her eyes. "Regina, do you seriously believe I'd cheat on you?" she questioned. The fact that Regina could even contemplate the idea of infidelity hurt the blonde.

The brunette pushed Emma's hand away.

"Late nights, coming home smelling of aftershave, the lies! Swan, I won't stand for this!" Regina exclaimed in a loud whisper; anger beginning to exceed her boiling point. "Tell me the truth! If you want to be with a man instead of me then _go!_"

Regina strolled past the Sheriff. Her hand delicately caressed a bright red apple from the apple, picking it up slowly.

"That's what this is about?! You think I want to leave you for a man?!" As much as she tried to hide it, a few tears welled up in Emma's eyes. "Regina I love you! I'd never leave –"

The Mayor's eyebrows narrowed. She turned hurled the apple towards Emma's head; the blonde ducked quickly, turning to see the crisp fruit smash against the wall. A smirk left her lips as she walked towards her girlfriend.

"Seriously 'Gina?" she questioned. "Do not call me that!" Regina snarled, her eyes practically black with hate.

"W-what?" The blonde whispered painfully.

"You lost that right when you cheated on me! How could you do this to me?! To Henry?!" Regina crossed her arms against her blouse.

"I should have seen this coming, but I never expected a man! Goes to show how much you care about me! So, I'm not good enough?! You need a muscular jackass to make you happy?!" She continued, her voice growing louder as she couldn't contain it.

Emma felt a flourish of anger across her face. She took another step towards the brunette and left her face inches from the olive skinned beauty.

"I've been with August because his room at Granny's got robbed. We've been trying to keep it quiet to not raise alarm while at the same time trying to figure out who did." The Sheriff said loudly. "_That's_ why I work late_. That's_ why I smell of aftershave. _That's_ why I've lied. The only thing I've been _doing_ is my job!"

Regina's walls fell at her words; the brunette stuttered as she tried to form a coherent sentence. "I – Emma." She started before the blonde pushed past her into the hallway.

"Emma, wait! I'm sorry!" Regina pleaded. She ran across the marble frantically to stop her love.

"Save it!" Emma exclaimed quietly, ripping her coat from its hook. "You said your piece! That fact you would even think I would cheat on you, especially with a man, kills me inside! It shows that I am not wanted or needed here!"

Regina wrung her wrists feeling hot tears roll down her face. "Emma please don't leave me!" she choked out. Her vision blurred as she tried to stop her tears.

"I'm going to Mary Margaret's for the night. I'll pick up Henry from school." The blonde said quietly. She put on the red leather coat before she caressed the door knob; turning the brass carefully as she stepping out into the night.

"Emma please!" Regina screamed. She held her abdomen as the door was slammed shut.

The Mayor stood speechless in the foyer. The cold Maine air still lurking in the air silently like a ghost. Her cheeks turned to ice as it hit her tear stained face. "I love you." She whispered to no one.


End file.
